The King and the Priestess
by glemiwel
Summary: Grimmjow needed the power of the priestess to be able to save his kingdom from the war. However to do that, he would need to earn her love. But how would he get her to love him when her heart has already belonged to another? Grimmjow X OC , smut.


Ever since the previous era, the former priestess has fled with her two guardians as she refuses to wed the king. Her heart had belonged to one of her guardian and her womb, their child. They have since hidden their identity and sought sanctuary within "heavens empire" a maid club owned by her other guardian's husband.

Since then, their child had grown up to be a lovely lady and is in love with her childhood friend, the son of the other guardian.

Their country is going to be engaged in war and the power of the priestess is needed to ensure victory. With that, the king and his men is on a mission to find the missing priestess. And sources revealed that she is at the heavens empire.

" Are you sure we are at the right place?" The blue haired pointed at the overly large and loud banner that reads 'heaven's empire'.

" Well my liege, my sources reveal that the blast of power distinct to that of the priestess came from here last week. " the advisor answered. " to think of all places that they managed to hide from us all these years is within these walls of whores..."

" Well, that lucky bastard should be glad that he had already died from the surge. Else he would be gutted alive for defying my priestess." The blue hair growled before barging into the place with his men. It was known that the priestess was able to bestow a power surge within anyone she copulates with. However, only the Royal bloodline was able to withstand and control the power surge. Anyone else, they would perish as their body would be disintegrated by the blast of power within them.

Upon entering, they are greeted with a warm welcome by a row of maids. " Welcome masters, are you here for business or pleasure? "

Before the blue hair could answer with some snarky remarks, the advisor cut in and said, "pleasure"

" Alright, this way please, " the maid gestured them into a hall segregated with tables of guest engaged with their maid service.

They were led to an empty table at the far end of the hall and a menu was given to them. " Let us know who you would like and we will bring them to you."

Not lifting the book, the blue haired demanded all their maids to be brought in front of them.

" I'm sorry master, but some of the maids are currently engaged. So we can't bring everyone to you."

With that, the blue haired was pissed. Before he could reveal his identity, he was once again held back by his advisor. " It's alright, just bring everyone who is available, we will look through from there." He gave the maid a curt smile before dismissing her. Turning to his king, he sighed, " how many times do I have to tell you? We are not supposed to let it be known that we are looking for the priestess. The matter that we do not have our priestess for years shouldn't even be known by the public!..My liege, we- "

" Spare me the long sermons," he groaned "just let me know how are we going to find her from all these women... "

" Well! " the advisor coughed before calming himself down, " the thing is, from the previous few king's records, it is said that there is a sort of glow that brings the priestess out of the ordinary. This glow is only visible to the king's bloodline and that there is an attraction that will draw the king to her. Something like that of a moth to a flame... So we just need you to have a good look at every one of them."

" that easy huh, well there isn't anyone of that glow for I can see. "the king replied.

" Are you sure you don't want a closer look at the maids that is approaching us?"

" When I said I see nothing, it means just that. Let's not waste my time on these women." He stood up and continued " I'm just going to find her myself."

With that, he left his men and marched out of the hall. Speechless, the advisor sighed and let him be. He gestured for the maids to come forth to entertain them. Since they are here, they might as well enjoy themselves. The king can pretty damn well take care of himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After wandering around in circles, he realizes there is a certain energy in the air that stands out from the rest. Perhaps, this is the priestess that they are searching for? Following the energy reading in the air, he went for the source. It led him through a couple of winding corridors, little by little, the presence of people was gone. The energy in the air grew stronger until he could determine the source is coming from the door in front of him.

Without stopping for any thought, he pushed open the door to be greeted with a brown haired lady, clad with skimpy maid getup, arms tied and blindfolded.

" Master! You finally came back!" Pushing herself onto him, she mewed " you better give me the kiss you've promised for leaving me here... " lifting her face up and parting her lips slightly, she waited for his kiss.

' what the fuck? Is this the priestess that we are searching? ' his mind questioned, he could clearly see the energy radiating from her... and that sweet lips that beckons him to kiss it...her lewd body, tied nicely in a package for him. His form of reasoning simply left him, he knew that the priestess would have an effect on him, but he didn't know how strong the attraction would be. Having such a feast laid in front of him, he didn't think twice before sinking his lips onto hers. Hearing her sweet moans, he continued his assaults, pulling her closer to him, letting her feel his rising sex. But her sweet moans halted suddenly as she realizes he is not who she thought he was. Trying to push herself away, she demanded who he is. Lifting her blindfold off her face, he grinned wolfishly at her and said " Grimmyjow Jaegerjaquez. Current king of this land, and I've come to get you, priestess. "

Before she could scream for help, he stuffed the blindfold into her lips. He grabbed her and kicked the window open. She couldn't believe her eyes, the king in person, right in front of her and is going to kidnap her. With the other hand, he unsheathes his sword " grind panthera " a large energy wrapped around his body before revealing a more beast like form. His body was clad with a bony armor, ears elongated and covered with blue fur. His hair grew a meter, his hands had claws and there was a long tail attached to him. Her enthrallment with his form was soon broken as he roared out of the window, as if to give a signal. He then pulled her into his arms and leaped out of the window. She expected a landing but soon realized that everything around them was a blur. They were moving across the vicinity in the speed of sound. Before she could throw up from the velocity, he stopped. Weakly opening her eyes, she is greeted with the sight of a room donned with regal furnishings. She found herself sitting on the edge of a bed and her captor, inches away from her, back in his normal form. With hands tied and mouth gagged, she tried to resist his greedy hands from prying away her last pieces of defense.

"cough, my liege... We heard your call... so is that the priestess that we are looking for?"

Turning his head, he replied to his advisor, " yeah, and I'm just about to confirm it once more, so get out."

Seeing that she would lose her possible savior, she struggled even more and pleaded the intruder with her eyes.

" But my liege, it is not advisable to force the blessings of the priestess as it might have unfavorable circumstances... "

" Harh? " annoyed by the information, he sat up to face the advisor.

" It is said that the kings before were loved by the priestess and was given their blessings willingly... so as mentioned in the records... we would need you to... well... "

" make her fall in love with me, is that it? Nothing else mentioned? "

" that's about it my liege..."

"Well, " turning back to the priestess, "I'll make you love me then." Freeing her mouth from the gag, he proceeds to assault her lips. His tongue invaded her, forcing her lips to part further.

The advisor let off a louder cough, " perhaps you want to continue this another day? The priestess needs to be purified and rested before she can adapt to her new - " a small ray of energy shot pass him, missing him by a few millimeters.

" This is the last time I'm letting you off from your interruption. The next time, your head won't be so lucky. " Turning back to her, he saw the look of utter fear from the display of his powers. Shaking his head, he considered for a while before pushing her to his advisor. "Do what its needed… "

Swallowing hard, the advisor bowed before turning to leave with the priestess. After quite a distance, she thanked him for saving her.

" I'm not doing this for you, so don't thank me for that. What I said was the truth. You still need to fall in love with him. The future of the country depends on you."

" But I already have someone I love! I can't simply-"

" Isn't that someone you love already dead from the power surge created when your bodies joined?"

" wha-? How did you know the power surge was ... Oh yeah the records...? but still! He didn't die!"

"Impossible... no one is able to withstand the surge except the king's bloodline... or else... a guardian...? "

Rubbing his temples, " it must've been bloodline of the other guardian that escaped along with them..."

He sighed before turning and ushering her into her chambers. " Well, best forget about him as the only man you need to serve with your heart is the king. "

With that he closed the door on her and prayed for the best.


End file.
